peelfandomcom-20200213-history
01 January 1985
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1985-01-01 ; Comments *The fifth and final part of the 1984 Festive Fifty, plus repeats of the best of the year's sessions. Several recordings are available, with File 3 containing the greatest continuous portion of the show with File 4 adding several session tracks.. *Listing of session repeats courtesy of Ken Garner. Sessions *Pogues, #1 (repeat). Recorded 1984-04-10. No known commercial release. *Farm, #2 (repeat). Recorded 1984-02-26. Available on Pastures Old And New (Fire Records). *Eek-A-Mouse, #2 (repeat). Recorded 1984-06-16. No known commercial release. *Cocteau Twins, #4 (repeat). Recorded 1984-08-29. Available on The BBC Sessions (Bella Union). *3 Mustaphas 3, #3 (repeat). Recorded 1984-01-21. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *'File 5' begins *Cocteau Twins: Peep Bo (session) #4 *3 Mustaphas 3: Intro / Schnabbelleh Freilach (session) #5 *Farm: Hearts And Minds (session) *Eek-A-Mouse: Elizabeth (session) *Cocteau Twins: Otterley (session) #6 *'File 5' pause *Pogues: The Auld Triangle (session) #1 *'File 5' resumes *Eek-A-Mouse: Triple Love (session) #2 *Farm: Too Late (session) *'File 5' ends *Eek-A-Mouse: The Man & The Mouse (session) #3 :(JP: 'This from the 3 Mustaphas 3 and the title of it I have no intention at all of trying to pronounce.') *3 Mustaphas 3: To Tilefono Tis Xenitias (session) #7 *'File 3' begins *Farm: 'Somewhere' (Peel Session) :(JP: 'Top crooner Peter Mr. Rhythm Hooton leading the Farm through 'Somewhere'.') *Cocteau Twins: 'Pepper Tree' (Peel Session) 1984 Festive Fifty: Numbers 10-01 :(JP: 'We're going to be embarking on the last 10, or the top 10 of the Festive Fifty, in just a moment or so. I won't read you out the whole of the thing so far, because it's been scattered out over two weeks, so quite clearly it's not unreasonable that you may have missed aspects of it, so I'll tell you the last 10 anyway.') *(John recaps numbers 20-11) *'10': Redskins, 'Keep On Keeping On (7 inch)' (Decca) :(JP: 'I've just opened a letter from an Adrian Johnson, a most congenial letter actually, from Northampton, in which he did make the point that the Festive Fifty and the broadcasting thereof is becoming rather a Christmas tradition, in the same sort of way as the Queen's speech, or something along those lines. I take your point exactly, in fact, and was very tempted not to do one this year, but when I hinted this on a programme, a lot of people wrote in and said, "You must do it, because we like to hear it, and there aren't many interesting records issued over the Christmas period", so that's why we're doing one this year. As to next year, well, we live from day to day, Adrian. Who can say?') *'09': Fall: 'Lay Of The Land (LP-The Wonderful And Frightening World Of The Fall)' (Beggars Banquet) # :(JP: 'It's of some consolation to me to know that 1985 must hold some new sessions and some new records from the Fall.') *'08': Sisters Of Mercy, 'Walk Away (7 inch)' (Merciful Release) *'07': New Order, 'Thieves Like Us (12 inch)' (Factory) :(JP: 'There were a disproportionate number of votes for this next one, which arrived in the same week and from the same county, but at the same time, I'm too trusting a bloke to suspect any kind of an organised campaign.') *'06': Membranes, 'Spike Milligan's Tape Recorder (7 inch)' (Criminal Damage Records) *'05': Mighty Wah!, 'Come Back (7 inch)' (Beggars Banquet) (JP: 'My personal favourite of the year...should have been higher, boys and girls.') *'04': Cocteau Twins, 'Spangle Maker (12 inch)' (4AD) *'03': Men They Couldn't Hang, 'Green Fields Of France (No Man's Land) (7 inch)' (Imp Records) :(JP: 'It's the barely suppressed anger in that that makes it such a wonderful record for me.') *'02': Cocteau Twins, 'Pearly Dewdrops' Drops (12 inch-B side of The Spangle Maker)' (4AD) :(JP: 'I was always more of a 'Spangle Maker' man meself.') *'01': Smiths, 'How Soon Is Now (LP-Hatful Of Hollow)' (Rough Trade) # *'Files 1 and 2' cut out before end of show :(JP: 'And that's the seventh record by the Smiths in the Festive Fifty as well...That's it, thanks for listening, goodnight.') :File 3 ends File ;Name *1) ff84 Part 5 *2) 1985-01-01 F50 10-01.mp3 *3) JP 19850101 *4) 1985-01-01 gw.mp3 *5) 1985-01-01 Peel Show L597.mp3 ;Length *1) 00:50:37 *2) 00:52:36 *3) 01:01:11 *4) 00:43:20 (to 03:43, 10:17-14:39, 27:31-31:09 unique) *5) 00:32:21 ;Other *1) This file cuts out during the final track. *2) This is a higher quality stereo recording throughout the tape. Full final track inserted from another source as it too cut off before the end. *3) This is a high quality stereo recording which includes all the above tracks, Peel's sign-off for the first time, and continues to the news and some of the Brian Matthew show. Many thanks to Peel Mailing List user ray_b2 for making this show available. *4) Taken from a haul of 1500 mixed edited radio show tapes, purchased from a Scottish collector by a group including Peel Mailing List member Haze. *5) created from L597 of SL Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. ;Available *1) John Peel - Festive Fifty Radio Archive *2) Mediafire *3) Mediafire *4) Mooo *5) Mooo Category:1985 Category:Peel shows Category:Festive Fifty Category:Available online Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Scottish Gumtree Tapes Category:SL Tapes